


apples and hairspray

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait,” Lydia said, stopping.  “Did you just scent mark me?  <i>In public</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	apples and hairspray

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Erica/Lydia - scent.

“Thanks for the tips, I’ll be sure to try them out,” Lydia thanked the clerk at Sephora, smiling as she took her bagged purchases.

“I’m glad I could help,” the clerk said, all-American with his styled hair and black Polo shirt.  He was cute, but _so_ not Lydia’s type anymore. 

Erica set her own finds—red lipstick and black mascara, _of course_ —down on the counter and gave Lydia an odd look as Lydia waited for her.

“What’s up with you?” Lydia took her girlfriend’s arm as they left the store.

Erica shrugged and smiled.  “Nothing, I’m fine.”  She pointed across the mall to the Cinnabon stand.  “Hey, do they have smoothies there?”

Lydia craned her neck to see.  “I think so, did you—whoa, what are you doing?”  Lydia pulled away as Erica lowered her head to Lydia’s arm and rolled her neck, allowing her hair to fan across Lydia’s arm.  Her warm scent of apples and hairspray filled the air, pulling them into their own little bubble.

Erica straightened out, triumphant.  “That should do it.  Let’s go get smoothies.”

“Wait,” Lydia said, stopping.  “Did you just scent mark me?  _In public_?”

Erica rolled her eyes, totally unashamed.  “Hell yeah.  That dude in Sephora was all over you.”

It was Lydia’s turn to be triumphant.  “Aw, did I make my little wolf jealous?”  She took Erica’s arm again, leaning into her space.  “You don’t have to be jealous, seriously.”

“It’s all instincts, babe,” Erica said, pulling Lydia in closer.


End file.
